


Mail Call

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Phoenix Coyotes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Pollen Fic. Opening mail can be hazardous to one’s health or, a teammate’s. Or sometimes it forces you to abandon defenses and finally admit the truth to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

**Author's Note:**

> Using non-consensual/rape label because of the effects of sex pollen.

Keith returned to his Arizona home after practice, grabbed the mail, and plopped down on the couch to read the handful of letters. Kristen was in Massachusetts with their daughter for the holidays, so Keith had the house to himself. Keith tried to keep on top of the fan mail requests and actually took the time to write some short replies, the duties of an alternate captain.

Keith opened up the first of the letters addressed to him. As he unfolded the letter, a fine yellow powder blew off the paper and into his face. Keith sneezed and coughed as the yellow dust swirled around his face and engulfed him in a potent cloud. Keith tried to use his hands to clear the air in front of him, but it just clung to his skin.

The defenseman reached for his phone and called Shane, panicking into the phone, “SomethingflewinmyfaceandIcantseecomeovernow!”

Shane tried to calm him down, “Keith, slow down. Tell me what happened.”

But there was no answer. Keith had hung up. Shane sprinted out of the house and to the car to see what was up with Keith. He broke a few rules of the road in his drive and made it to Keith’s place in half the time it usually took.

Inside, Keith was beginning to sweat. The cloud that had surrounded his face began to dissipate. His entire body felt warm; he became fidgety, unable to sit or stand still. He dashed to the door when he heard Shane approaching and yanked him inside.

Shane was tugged inside like a rag doll before he even had the opportunity to dig the key out from his pocket. The Coyotes' captain looked at Keith, and, in a perturbed tone, yelled at him, "What the hell, Yanni?"

Keith yelled at Shane in desperation, "I can't control myself!"

Shane tried to speak to him calmly, "Tell me what happened."

Keith kept his hands on Shane's shoulders as he told his friend and captain about opening the letter and the yellow powder. Shane nodded as he took all of the information in to process it. When Keith stopped, Shane asked him, "How do you feel?"

Keith looked at Shane, licking his lips, "Like I can't keep my hands off you. That I wanna fuck you into next week." As Keith finished his response, he tore Shane's shirt off.

Shane was caught by surprise by the sudden loss of his shirt, "Dude, you've been drugged. Slow down!"

Keith sucked on Shane's neck possessively, "No shit I've been drugged, Captain Obvious."

Keith threw Shane onto the couch and straddled him roughly. Keith continued to suck at Shane's neck to leave a deep mark. "I'm gonna fuck you through this couch."

Shane tried to throw the lighter Keith off him, but the pure desire and lust coursing through the defenseman's body made him seem so much larger than he actually was. Shane, in trying to push Keith off him, brushed across the defenseman's cock. It was at full mast, piercing through his sweatpants.

Shane finally pleaded with Keith, "If you're gonna fuck me, can we at least get a bed?"

Keith stares at him, “So fuckin’ pushy!”

With an incredible burst of strength, Keith, despite being smaller, threw the shirtless Shane over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried the larger man towards the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Keith threw Shane on the bed and quickly began to assault the captain’s mouth with his tongue. 

Shane tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position on the bed, but Keith’s body prevented him from doing so. Keith stopped the kisses, and moved down to suck roughly on Shane’s neck. Keith’s hands remained forcefully on Shane’s shoulders, digging through the bone of the blades.

And then, Keith stopped. Shane was confused. How could someone go from a crazed love maniac and stop before anything actually happened? Hell, how could he not have realized that there was no contact sooner? Shane sat up on the bed and looked around the room and saw no sign of Keith. Shane got up to look for him, until the sound of running water from the bathroom made it far easier to find the lost defenseman.

Shane trudged to the bathroom and saw a naked Keith standing over a filling tub. Shane asked him, “What the hell are you doing?”

Keith turned to Shane with a small look of surprise and in a mocking tone, responded, “Preparing to have a bath.”

Shane yelled at his teammate, “But you left me hanging!”

Keith frowned, “I thought you would kind of...” and his voice trailed off.

Shane raised his voice again, “You thought I would what?”

Keith answered Shane’s demand in an unsure fashion, “I kind of thought you would get in the tub with me.”

Shane’s face froze, as he processed Keith’s suggestion. Finally, when he gathered himself, he asked, “Since when did you become a romantic?”

Keith ran his hands through his hair, “Since I just got drugged and wanted to fuck you through a mattress. And you were going to let me?”

Shane gave the same frozen look he had before. Keith called him out on it. “You look absolutely ridiculous. Since when did you become Jonathan Toews with that constipated face?”

For the first time in the night, Shane actually laughed. “And you want me to bathe with you after that? You really are crazy!”

Keith smirks, “I have this sneaky suspicion that you like it.”

Shane responds, “I might.”

Keith then pushes the pace, “Well, finally getting undressed might help move things along.”

Shane smiles and begins to work on removing his pants. Keith stepped into the tub and sat down in the rear, prompting the Coyotes’ captain to sit in front of him. 

Shane moved to the tub and stopped when he saw that Keith had actually prepared a bubble bath. “I’m supposed to take a bubble bath with my teammate?”

Keith tugged on Shane’s waist and pulled him closer to the tub, “Stop thinking of me as just a teammate.”

Shane’s body relaxed, “Do you really want to do this?”

Keith practically yanked him into the tub and kissed him. “I made a bubble bath for us. How about you use some common sense, Captain?”

Shane scooted into the space left for him in Keith’s lap in the tub and relaxed into Keith’s body. Keith started sucking on the same spot of Shane’s neck that he had assaulted before. This time, though, it was tender and soft. Shane’s body relaxed even further.

Keith reached his hand around Shane’s waist to his cock, “Doesn’t mean I’m not still horny.”

Shane moaned quietly, “You left me hanging.” 

Keith whispered back sweetly, “Going to make up for that.”

Shane relaxed to go along for the ride, “You better.”

Keith twists his wrist and Shane jumped up in his lap. In response, Keith hooked Shane’s legs with his own, keeping him pinned against his wet body. “Why can’t you sit still?” Keith asked lightly.

“Been awhile,” Shane admitted bashfully.

Keith bit into Shane’s shoulder, “Sit back and enjoy.” And with those words, his hand resumed its caressing of the Coyote captain’s cock.

Shane moaned weakly, “Faster.”

Keith obliged.

Shane tried to squirm, but Keith’s legs hold him still. The pitch of his moans grew higher, as his orgasm approached and Keith’s hand moved faster.

Shane moaned out unintelligibly and his body went tight as he exploded into Keith’s hand and the bath water. Keith sucked on the swell of Shane’s neck as Shane worked through his orgasm.

When he finishes, Shane’s body slouches against Keith like a boneless blob. There is silence, as neither knows what to do next, except bask in the glow of what just happened.

Finally, it was Shane who broke the silence with a whisper, “That was incredible.”

Keith nuzzled into Shane’s neck and whimpered with approval at the comment. He then whispered back, “How about we dry off and take this to bed.”

Shane nodded and pushed Keith’s legs away and stood up. When exiting the tub, he turned to Keith and said, “I think it is more than just the drugs.”

Keith smiled, “I think you are right.”

With that, they dried off, and went to the bed; not to sleep, but to continue to solidify their relationship.


End file.
